roblox_tower_battles_wiki_espanolfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Roblox Tower Battles Wiki ESPAÑOL Wiki
Reglas/RULES (what to do/Not do) * Hablar en español casi siempre /'talk in spanish mostly (IT WIKI IS INTENDED TO BE ''THE SPANISH VERSION, SO PLEASE TRY TALK SPANISH OR GO TO THE ORIGINAL WIKI IT IS WAY BETTER https://roblox-tower-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_Battles_Wiki''' * Sé valiente, pero no temerario,Antes de que edites algo necesitas estar 100% seguro que es verdad (la patrulla es la mejor torre para empezar el juego cuando en realidad es la avioneta) ,si ves un error,corrigelo ,si puedes mejorar una pagina sin dañarlo por favor tomalo con calma y ayudanos./ Be bold, but not reckless,if you spot an error, correct it. If you can improve an article without kill it, please feel free to do so. * No usar pronombres como yo,tu,nosotros en nuestras paginas(tu no debes usar el phaser ,mejor usen el railgunner) /'Please do not use first- or second-person pronouns, such as "I", "You", "We"' * no usar opiniones en pagins,puedes dejarlas en curiosidades si algo/ Please do not include opinionated statements in your edits if it does not fit in they way it should to be.(ex.i think flame bad becuz cant kill boss1,change to: Flame is not recomended for dealing damage due to its limited effect/range). * Nada de esto /'nothing of this stuff:' * '-Spam-' -'Scam-' -Haters-(ESTA WIKI DA ASCO NADIE LA ACTULIZA) ,/(THIS WIKI IS SO DEAD THEN THE STUPID CREATOR NEVER UPDATES IT) -Contenido +18-/ +18 content -Hackers-/ si puedes lol/ If u can to lol -Gore-Solo los light como muñecos de roblox muertos o imagenes de zombies de roblox con sangre/'only lit stuff like roblox models filled up with blood' -Rule 34- 7w7 -Pornografía-/'Porn' -Groming- -Añadir todo al lugar que no es /'Add every thing into its ' ' wrong place-' -Cosas irrelevantes como todas lo arboles del juego/ Stuff like all rocks in every map-''' -Plagio-/'''NO IDEA ABOUT THIS IN ENGLISH,is like flock of haters. * No molestar a los creadores/personas importante considerados por todos (ellos tiene una vida) /'do not bother creators/contributors/important staff (they have a life)' opcional * Usar el editor de fuente para copiar paginas de la wiki del tower battles en ingles y traducirlas al español (POR FAVOR SI VAS A HACER ESTO ASEGURATE QUE SABES PROGRAMAR LA FUENTE Y QUE SABRAS TRADUCIRLO CORRECTAMENTE)/'use source editor to paste pages from the original wiki but please only do it if u know how to edit plus translate it to spanish.' Tratamientos * se bloqueara a cualquiera que rompa lo que no se debe hacer/ everybody who break the rules will be blocked temporaly * Se le llamara la atencion a cualquiera que no siga lo que si se debe hacer /'Anyone who does not follow the steps correctly will be given a small warning (you can accumulate many).' * Se le guiara a cualquier persona nueva en la wiki sin conocimiento con ganas de aprender (con moderacion)/any new person editing should be helped with a small guide/tip) * solo habra bloqueos/baneos permanentes si es una falta MUY MUY MALA/'You will be only banned forever if u do a really BAD,TOO BAD,BADASS thing.' Describe este wiki ES NUESTRA HORA! la tower battles wiki de roblox ahora esta en español!,sin embargo no es trabajo de uno solo,aqui faltas tu ,el que puede ayudarnos a traducir toda la wiki original!!!! https://roblox-tower-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tower_Battles_Wiki por favor no usar google translator porque no traduce el contexto del parrafo Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Zombies